


Izuku, the Healer of The Avengers

by aexpotato



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/F, F/M, Healer Midoriya Izuku, Izuku is an Avenger, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overpowered Midoriya Izuku, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), like one of the original avengers but disappeared but came back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexpotato/pseuds/aexpotato
Summary: Black Panther paced around, making Bucky look at him in confusion. The others didn’t notice this, as they were either dazed or saddened or in shock of Tony’s critical condition.“What are you doing?” Bucky finally asked, getting sick of his pacing. T’Challa stopped and looked at the time.“He should be arriving right now.” He said. Bucky raised his brow. “Who?”Suddenly a bright green glow appeared just by Tony. The others immediately went into their battle stance as T’Challa visibly relaxed. When the glow faded, the others who were tense also relaxed. Steve broke out a smile.The person who just arrived hovered his hands over Tony’s heart, and a glow appeared. After a moment, which felt like a lifetime to others, the glow faded again as Tony’s eyes widened. The person stepped back just in time for Pepper to hug Tony.T’Challa went to the person and hugged him. “What took you so long?”The person chuckled as he hugged back. “Traffic.”It has been a long time since their healer disappeared. He came back to save the day with a lot to explain.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually not my first story but first story to be published in this account lol.

Black Panther paced around, making Bucky look at him in confusion. The others didn’t notice this, as they were either dazed or saddened or in shock of Tony’s critical condition.

“What are you doing?” Bucky finally asked, getting sick of his pacing. T’Challa stopped and looked at the time.

“He should be arriving right now.” He said. Bucky raised his brow. “Who?”

Suddenly a bright green glow appeared just by Tony. The others immediately went into their battle stance as T’Challa visibly relaxed. When the glow faded, the others who were tense also relaxed. Steve broke out a smile.

The person who just arrived hovered his hands over Tony’s heart, and a glow appeared. After a moment, which felt like a lifetime to others, the glow faded again as Tony’s eyes widened. The person stepped back just in time for Pepper to hug Tony.

T’Challa went to the person and hugged him. “What took you so long?”

The person chuckled as he hugged back. “Traffic.”

“Traffic in space?” The two looked at Steve. The person was suddenly engulfed in a hug.

“Aw, come on, you’re dirty and sweaty _and_ bloody. Get off!” He playfully said. Steve let go and pouted.

The person looked at Tony who was now hugging Peter. He approached them.

“How are you feeling?”

As the answer, Tony stood up and stretched his legs. “Thank you for everything.” He said as he ruffled his hair. “You’re still short.” They snorted at this. Suddenly, a shout was heard.

“You’re back!” It was Clint. Clint tackled the person to the ground, almost smacking his head on a rock.

“Of course I’m back.”

Peter was just watching the interaction with wide eyes. “I-is he the..?”

Pepper smiled and nodded. “Yeah. He’s back.”

“Back after how many years, that is.” Bucky said as he replaced Clint’s position and hugged the person.

The person pouted. “I was busy! By the way, you are so not gonna believe what happened to me. Oh, I’m so gonna bring this good news to Nat.”

Suddenly tension filled the air. Clint held back his tears. The silence was unnerving.

“I don’t know what you guys are sad for. I just saw her on the way here.” He said, tilting his head. All of them widened their eyes as Clint grabbed his shoulders.

“W-what do you mean?”

The person’s eyes became calculative as he observed everyone’s actions. After a moment, he softened his gaze. “That explained it. Alright, I’m gonna tell you what I know after you all cleaned up. This is going to be a long story to tell.”

Steve patted his back. “And you rest. I know that healing took a toll on you.”

The person shrugged. “Nah. I feel amazing. It has to do with what I’m going to tell you later.”

“Whatever. By the way, welcome back, Hope.”

The person smiled.

“Okay, what? You’re saying while you were working your way to go here, Nat suddenly appeared by your side?” Clint asked. Izuku nodded.

“Yeah. She was the one who helped me go back to this dimension.”

“But why isn’t she here if she’s alive all the time? And we shouldn’t have the Soul Stone if she’s alive but then you said she’s alive and-“

“You’re rambling, Clint.” Steve said. “Sorry.”

“Believe me, I tried making her come with me but it didn’t work. She filled me in, saying that she died in this dimension, which explains why she can’t come with me to this dimension. She can’t go back to the dimension where she died.” Izuku explained.

“Wait, tell me about this dimension.” Strange said. “I was going there. Just let me grab something.”

Izuku stood up and grabbed a small cube with a button. “Remember the project I was saying before? The reason why I suddenly disappeared? Oh, I’m sorry, by the way. I wasn’t able to fight with you guys.”

“Hey, it’s okay. Everything came out fine.”

“Alright. You remembered my project?”

“Yeah. You said you suddenly had a vision and you suddenly pulled a Tony Stark.” Bruce said.

“Right. I was pretty vague and cryptic back then, huh.”

“No shit.”

“Language.”

“So the vision I had has something to do with my disappearance and the dimension. The vision is yet to come, and I’m afraid it will happen any time now. I could have told you in advanced but it might end in a worse way. The vision was to happen years after Infinity War, or after Tony snapped his fingers and defeated Thanos.”

Strange gasped. “So winning against Thanos was really meant to happen?”

“Yes. One in a 14000605 chance. I knew about this a few years back, again I’m sorry, but I can’t afford losing that chance. I stayed up all night making strategies to avoid the result of the vision, but I only found one.”

“You’re making it sound like we won’t make it.” Tony said. Izuku looked at him dead in the eye.

“Because we won’t.”

“WHAT?”

Izuku sighed. “That was in the vision. Can’t be changed, you know my circumstances.”

“You said you found one. Explain.” Night Fury said. Izuku nodded.

“We won’t make it out, even if we did everything. But I found one plan to save other people and make it out alive.”

“This is getting confusing. First, you said we’re not gonna make it out, even if we did everything, and then you say that you have a plan to make it out alive.”

“Make it out in another dimension.” Izuku corrected.

Gasps were heard. “So you mean…”

“I found a dimension where we can evacuate. I managed to enter the dimension, and boy it was really interesting. After a lot of research, I found out that I was in another version of Earth, where superpowers or what they call ‘quirks’ are very common. 80% of the population have quirks. Heroes are common, villains are common. I also found out that heroes should have licenses, and apparently being a hero is a job, like you can get payed. Heroes without licenses are called vigilantes and could be arrested, since it is against the law that you can’t use your quirk in public if you don’t have a license. In my time there, which by the way, I appeared in the dimension as a 12 year old. Anyway, in my time there, I tried making all of us licenses, with the help of magic and a rat. The rat, which is a genius, maybe as genius as Tony here, told me that you oldies can’t get licenses unless you take the provincial license test. The rat told me not to worry and promised to help us get those licenses. For me and Peter, who I assume is already an Avenger, we can go enroll in a Hero School where they teach people how to be a hero. I already planned 3/4 of everything, and Nat is back there continuing the plan. She is currently getting us registered.”

All of their jaws dropped at the information.

“You- you did a lot.”

“As expected of our strategist.” Fury said.

“Wait, what do you mean getting us registered?” Clint asked.

“It would be alarming for them if we suddenly appeared there. We would be classified as aliens, so we need to be registered. Nat is working on getting us registered and not make us look suspicious. I am already registered my name and my ‘quirk’, as well as she.” Izuku explained.

“Wait, you said a rat helped you.” Tony pointed out.

Izuku nodded, smiling.

_“H-how?”_

“Animals can have quirks, but the rat, or Nedzu, was the only one who have a quirk, which is High Specs. The quirk makes him more intelligent than that of humans, and probably the smartest of the whole world.”

“So you told him about the Avengers?” Fury asked.

“Yes. I apologize, but it has to be done.”

“It’s okay, I trust you.”

“It’s weird, though. A world where being a hero is a job, where heroes and villains are common, where superpowers are common. Say, what kind of powers?” Tony asked.

Izuku suddenly fished out a notebook from nowhere. “There are four types of quirks: The Emitter type, Transformation type, Mutant type, and Accumulation type. The Emitter-type quirks are abilities that allow the user to generate and possibly control certain things, or alter existing things around them in certain ways. The emissions of Emitter-type quirks can have a wide variety of properties and abilities. Emitter-type quirks can also have various ranges; while some users require physical contact to use them, others can have much longer ranges with no distance restrictions. While most Emitter-type quirk users generally have a handle on their own “emissions”, it’s also possible for users to hurt themselves from coming into too much contact with their quirk. While some things produced by Emitter-type quirks, such as the loud sound produced by Voice, a quirk of a hero that is pretty self-explanatory, have common properties, some are unique to the user, and thus have special properties, like producing clones. Those who alter the properties of things around them can also widely vary in effects, from molecular alteration to molecular destruction. I know all of us are basically quirkless, because we don’t have a Quirk Factor, but we can register our powers or skills and abilities as quirks. No one has to know. So I can classify Iron Man as a quirk that lets laser beams shoot out from the body, but I’m not really sure. I have to study it first.”

“That’s… long.”

“And for the Transformation-type! Transformation-type Quirks are abilities that cause the user to take on a temporary alteration of some kind. Transformation-type Quirks allow the user to temporarily "transform" their body in a variety of manners, sometimes enhancing existing features, removing features, or adding new features to the body altogether. Like Hulk. From a normal person to a Hulk, but seeing that you’re now Hulk and Bruce combined, you can be under the Mutant type.”

Bruce chuckled. “Yeah. I was treating Hulk as a disease, but now I embraced him, so here we are.”

“That’s good. I’m glad you figured it out.”

“What?”

“Anyway! Mutant-type (also called Heteromorphic-type) Quirks are abilities that cause the user a permanent "abnormality" directly related to their power. Mutant-type Quirks create bodily structures that grant the user more complex abilities that Emitter and Transformation Quirks cannot safely provide. Often times they will bestow prehensile appendages that the user can control or add structures to pre-existing limbs to enhance pre-existing abilities. Mutant-type Quirks even have the ability to channel certain aspects of their user through them in a similar manner to Emitter-type Quirks.”

“And the fourth?”

“Oh, the fourth one was actually a sub-type. Accumulation-type Quirk's are powers that, in order to function properly, require the user accumulate something ahead of time, such as power, energy, mass, or a particular resource. Like another hero, he needs to absorb fat to store energy.”

Fury stood up. “Going back to the start, you said that we are going to evacuate to that dimension, which explains your disappearance, and you telling us about this, and Natasha. Can you elaborate more?”

Izuku nodded. “This vision I had is very scary, with only a few surviving, and that includes us. Only a few civilians will survive. The results of the war is very bad.”

“War? So there’s a villain? We beat Thanos, though. How hard can it be?” Thor asked, who was silent the whole time.

“I can’t give more details about the vision as it can change the vision into a much more worse way. But I can tell you that we won’t make it out in this dimension alive.” Izuku said, the temperature in the room dropping.

“You can assume that this world will be wiped out, no matter how hard we try to prevent it. That’s why I worked so hard to find another dimension. My plan is to evacuate ourselves and a few other civilians to that dimension, and by few other civilians, the people we personally know.”

Clint stood up. “Okay, so you’re saying that we evacuate and let the villain you’re saying do his thing? We are gonna let him do that? What if he wipes another dimension, like the dimension you’re saying. We shouldn’t run away from this.”

“I’m not saying we are running away from the villain. Look, I said there is only one way to make it out alive, right? And that is to evacuate. If we don’t evacuate, we will all die. The villain will eventually die while wiping the world’s existence.” Izuku said, tone sharp. Steve patted his back to calm him down while Clint sat back down.

“But why can’t we just evacuate now? And why not evacuate all civilians and not just us?” Tony asked.

“Tony, you’re smarter than this. If we evacuate now, the villain won’t die and might even follow us to another dimension. We are going to let the war happen to make sure that the villain dies. And if we evacuate all civilians, it will be hard and it will fail. This cube here can only work in 10 minutes. I already thought through this.” Izuku said.

Tony nodded while pouting.

“So when is this happening?” Steve asked.

“I don’t know when, but I remembered it happening during an eclipse.”

“FRIDAY, when is the next eclipse?” Tony asked. “Next week, Tuesday.” The others gasped at this, while Izuku nodded as he stretched.

“We have enough time to properly prepare. Prepare your weapons, your clothes, your relatives, yourselves. I will work on this cube so that it works properly, though I need Tony and Loki’s assistance.” Izuku said as he walked to the door.

Thor perked up at the mention of his brother. “L-loki?”

Loki suddenly appeared by his side, startling him. Thor immediately hugged Loki. Loki rolled his eyes fondly.

“Get off, brother, you big oaf.”

“Why would you need his assistance, Green?” Tony asked. “Magic. And Drama.” Izuku said. Loki shrugged as he pried Thor’s arms away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Japan is so cool!!” Peter gushed out.

“Why are we in Japan again? In all places? We could just go to New York. Maybe there’s a Stark Tower there.” Tony said.

Izuku sighed as he removed his sunglasses. “Nedzu lives in here. I am Japanese. The Hero School I was talking about is located here in Japan. And the top heroes of this world all live in Japan.”

“Oh. I forgot.”

“Hey, where’s Peter?” Izuku asked as he looked around. Sam face palmed. Suddenly Peter appeared swinging by a tree. Izuku gasped and looked around, relaxed when he saw no one around.

“Peter! I told you to not use that! You can get arrested!”

“Oh! I’m sorry, I’m just excited. By the way, where are we going now?” Peter asked as he looked around.

After entering the portal created by the cube, they appeared on a mountain. It was a good thing they appeared on daytime and on a place where there are no people.

“Just follow me. I’m going to call Nedzu, by the way- did you just bring the hellicarrier?! How the hell did that fit? You know what? Nevermind.”

The Avengers, plus the families of each Avengers hiked down the mountain. As they arrived by the city proper, they were greeted by Nat. Clint hugged her as Bruce stopped. It was an emotion reunion, before Izuku urged them to continue walking.

“Can we rest for a bit? That villain was really an ass. I’m tired from all the fighting.” Peter whined.

“You can ride anyone’s back.” Izuku said. The others groaned as Peter beamed. He immediately went for Tony’s back.

In their original dimension, everything was going according to plan. The civilians already entered the portal while the others were just waiting for the rest. The others that were not there, who were Izuku, Steve, Tony, T’Challa, Wanda, Hulk, Clint, Thor, and Loki, were battling the villain who is a big monster with four eyes. Before the battle, Izuku told them that the villain will glow blue, which signals that he’s going to make the world explode, including himself. They are just going to fight the villain until the villain exhausts himself and make himself explode too.

As the villain started glowing blue, Izuku sent another signal to Loki, making an illusion so that they can go to the portal without being followed by the villain. When they arrived at the portal, the others were already entering the portal. As the glow started getting stronger, the cube was almost destroyed. They all managed to evacuate and close the portal just before the villain exploded, the world exploding with him.

Few moments later, they arrived at a large building. Nedzu was standing there with another blocky guy at his side. Izuku smiled and approached the two.

“Midoriya! I’m glad you made it out safely. I can’t afford to let Cementoss’ efforts go waste.” Nedzu said, gesturing at the blocky guy beside him then at the building. Cementoss was currently baffled by how young Izuku is and by the team behind him. A young teenager was jumping around with wide eyes, a large blonde man was bickering with a raven-haired man, another blonde man was playing with a little girl, and a man with fancy glasses was judging the building.

“Your quirk allows you to manipulate any cement-based material that you touch to deform the object into various shapes and sizes, changing its appearance, right?” Izuku asked, a notebook suddenly appearing. Cementoss nodded and smiled a little at Izuku.

“You’re right, Midoriya. Cementoss here helped with finishing the building.” Nedzu said.

Izuku roamed his eyes around the building. “Whoa, the last time I was here there was only the ground floor. And now it’s finished!”

“Yes, Midoriya. The interior is also already done. There are eight floors with two floors underground. There are four floors for residential suites. Each suite contains two bedrooms, a living room, a bathroom, and a kitchen. There are two lounge rooms, there is one on the top floor with the conference room, and one at the ground floor with the dining room. Two floors for the offices, and two underground floors for the labs. I also added your request for a small infirmary.” Cementoss said. Izuku beamed at him. The large blonde man suddenly approached him.

“Do you have a bar? I could get some drink.”

Izuku sighed. “Thor, I think you should stop drinking for now. We can’t afford you destroying your body.”

“I’m an Asgardian, little one. Nothing can destroy me.” Thor said. A scoff was heard from the team.

“There is a bar by the lounge room, sir.” Cementoss finally answered.

Thor whipped his head at him. “What floor?”

“8th.” With that, Thor immediately went for the elevator.

Izuku shook his head as he sighed. He ushered the rest inside the building.

After they all settled down their things, the heroes sat by the lounge room with Nedzu. Thor was still drinking by the bar, now joined by Steve.

“So this building is where we are going to live. Nedzu decided to help us, so please be grateful and try not to smash things. I’m looking at you, Bruce.” Izuku said. Bruce pouted as Nat patted his back.

“Why did you help us, if you don’t mind me asking?” Fury asked. “I share the same experiences as Midoriya and some of you. I was also experimented. You can say that I decided to help because of personal things. And you are very interesting, I’d like to also see the world’s reaction to you guys. No doubt the society will change for the better with you guys in it.”

“I take that there are a lot of fake heroes now, eh?” Clint asked. Nedzu nodded.

“It seems like you have another reason why you want to help us.” Fury said.

Nedzu smiled. “I do. I knew about dimensions, and I am just elated to find out that the Alternate Universe Theory is true.”

Most of them chuckled at this.

“Oh, Fury, I added the labs, testing rooms, and offices just in case you want to continue SHIELD.” Izuku said, taking a sip from his orange juice. Fury smiled.

“I do want to continue SHIELD but I’m still not sure if it is going to work in this world.” He said, looking at Nedzu. Nedzu seemed to get what he was saying, so he perked up.

“What is the main purpose of SHIELD, may I ask?” Nedzu asked. Fury hummed as he tilted his chin up.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. was initially organized to protect the United States from all possible threats. But because of SHIELD having to deal with the significant rise in enhanced individuals, dangerous advanced technology, and alien contact, The Avengers formed, a response team that was recruited to save the world during an alien invasion last 2012.”

“Hmm. Since in this dimension we have many heroes, it would be unnecessary for you to continue its purpose. But you can make SHIELD a hero agency, but it’s a lot of work, especially that some of you should be heroes.” Nedzu said.

“Izuku told us about this. That we have to be licensed. Can we still get a license despite us coming from a different universe?” Fury asked.

Natasha cleared her throat. “With a lot of hard work, I managed to make it work. I already have all of us registered as citizens, with the help of Nedzu. All that’s left is to do the Provisional Hero License Test. Usually you can get the license when you pass with a score higher than 70%. But due to our circumstances, we have to pass with a score of 90% and higher.”

“So you’re saying others already know about us?” Steve asked.

“No. Who knows what they will do when they find about you and your origin.” Nedzu said as his gaze darkened.

Izuku noticed that others were confused so he explained, “The Hero Public Safety Commission. They secretly do a lot of shady stuff, including forcing kids with powerful quirks to train to be heroes, experimenting on people, and covering up the crimes of other heroes. If they find out about us, no doubt they will experiment on us and track us for the rest of our lives, maybe even make us look like a threat to the world if we don’t do what they want us to do.”

Tony grimaced. “Huh. Hero _‘Public Safety’_ Commission. _Public Safety. Safety._ Loads of bullshit.”

“Bullshit.” Gasps were heard as they whipped their heads at the elevator, where a little girl and another woman standing. The woman was glaring at Tony, who was paling.

“Morgan, no, you don’t say that!” Tony said, mortified. The girl only giggled.

“Anyway, I managed to let the Hero Commission grant you provisional hero licenses despite not having education and training here. To be a Pro-Hero, you need to go to a hero school and enroll in a hero course, go to a three-year education in a hero school, get a provisional hero license, and graduate.” Nedzu said.

Bruce raised his hand. “Can you explain about the licenses part?”

“Of course. To be able to use your quirks, or your powers, you need to get a Hero License. Only heroes can have a Hero License. To be a hero, you need to undergo three years of heroic education in high school. In high school, hero students can take the Provisional Hero License Exam to earn their Provisional Hero License, which allows them to use their quirks freely but only in emergency situations. This license gives them the authority to participate in rescue operations and combat Villains, usually acting under the guidance of an official Pro Hero. In your case, you can take the Provisional Hero License Exam even if you’re not in high school. So far, I’m not able to convince the Hero Commission to grant you the Hero Licenses. But I believe that I can change their mind, or _you_ can change their mind, in the future that is.” Nedzu explained.

Fury nodded. “You said those with the provisional hero license usually act under the guidance of an official Pro Hero. Can we even get a Pro Hero trust us or what? Considering our circumstances?” Steve asked.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. Only a few knows that I have an agency.” Nedzu said, winking at them. “We can discuss about making SHIELD a hero agency when The Avengers already passed the exam, which will be held-“ Nedzu took out his phone to check something “-next month.”

Nedzu sat straight. “So, licenses and agencies aside, I believe we have a lot to talk about.” He said, glancing at Izuku. Izuku also sat up straight.

“Ah, yes! I’m going to enroll Peter in UA and I’ll probably train for a whole year before I can enroll in UA too.” Izuku said. Clint raised his brow.

“Aren’t you supposed to go to a school or something?” He asked. Izuku giggled as Natasha sighed.

“The kid already finished Middle School in a year.”

“I forgot he’s a genius.”

“You guys are also geniuses! You learned Japanese even without me helping in just a week! For an average person it should be impossible.” Izuku said, pouting. Bruce chuckled. “When you told us that we are going to live in Japan, Steve told us to study the language. I can’t say I’m good at this language, but hey, this device is really helpful!” Bruce said as he gestured the device on his ear.

Tony nodded. “I made it. It helps with the communication and all that.”

Nedzu’s nose twitched in excitement. “Midoriya told me about you and your inventions. You can make your inventions as support items, including your suit.”

“Izuku also told me about this. He said I’m registered with an intelligence quirk, and my suit is going to be full of support items and all that stuff.”

Natasha gasped as she stood up to get a pack of folders. “Here are your profiles, by the way. Study them.” She handed each of them with a profile, even including the non-avengers.

Loki smirked at his profile. “How did you know about my full name? And Illusion? Dear, I have other powers which includes superhuman strength, speed, durability, longevity, and astral projection, energy blasts, flight, teleportation, shape-shifting, and telepathy.”

“Oh, I take it that you must be Loki, God of Mischief?” Nedzu asked. “The one and only.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “It would be abnormal if you reveal that you have more than one ‘quirk’. People should only have one quirk. So you gotta tone your powers down, unless you want your cover to be blown.”

Loki scoffed. “Why am I even given a profile and needed to be registered? I’m an Asgard, and Asgard is fine.” Thor shook his head. “We can’t travel to Asgard right now, brother. And you need to be registered, unless you want to be a villain-ow!” Thor rubbed his shoulder where Tony punched him.

“Don’t give him ideas, you oaf.” Loki laughed at his words.

“So, how’s your profiles? Any opinions or what?” Izuku asked.

“I like this. My quirk’s name is Hulk. Pretty simple.” Bruce said, smiling gently.

“I like mine too. Quirk: Alter-Size. What a classy quirk name.”

“I would like my quirk to be named as God of Thunder, though.”

“Thor, that’s not how it works.”

“Enhancement quirk? Won’t it be suspicious if suddenly a group have a bunch of enhancement quirks?” Steve asked, seeing the profiles of Bucky, T’Challa, Natasha, Fury, Shuri, and Okoye.

“It has to be done. They won’t believe that we are quirkless yet defeated a lot of villains.” Natasha said, shrugging.

Izuku nodded. “Yeah. While I was here, I made a mistake in telling people I was quirkless, and they treated me less than trash. Quirkless people are sadly being mistreated. I even met a kid with a powerful quirk with an overwhelming pride and ego. He loves to bully me and use his quirk on me, even his lackeys joining with him. Hell, even teachers were just looking, even laughing! I even got detention once, just because I fought back and broke my bully’s nose. Twice. If I didn’t have healing powers, I would’ve been covered with second-degree burns.”

The temperature dropped. “Wait, I didn’t hear about this.” Natasha said, frowning.

“You’re getting bullied?!”

“Give me a name. I’m just gonna talk to him. Like normal people.”

“What’s the name of the school you went?”

And the day ended with them, including Nedzu, pestering Izuku about his bullies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be more on the others' thoughts about suddenly having to live in another dimension. And probably a lot more explaining will happen.
> 
> So I changed a couple of things, (though I also made up other things) like you have to be a Pro-Hero to make a hero agency. And the HPSC deciding to give them a provisional hero license even without undergoing heroic education, but I'm thinking of really only giving them a provisional hero license, even making others be just vigilantes or whatever. If I made them Pro-Heroes without effort or other stuff, it would ruin my plans, and if they did become pro heroes, it would raise suspicion from people. Like, there are suddenly people, some of them stronger than the Top Three Heroes, in the world. 
> 
> My original idea for this fic is a vigilante group which consists the members of The Avengers, and the group will be called The Avengers. I just changed my mind when I thought of something. 
> 
> And then again, this fic will be very different from canon. I will change a lot of things lol. 
> 
> (i need a beta-reader btw plz help me D: )

**Author's Note:**

> Izuku is the youngest of the Avengers. He is 14 years old in their dimension, but entering another dimension de-ages the person who entered the portal by 2 years, making Izuku 12 years old in the BNHA Universe. The timeline in this fic is going to be different, as well as the age of Peter Parker. For the sake of this fic, I'm going to make him a 14-year-old, just so he can enroll in UA as a first year while Izuku is still in third year middle school. Peter is 16 years old in MCU, and when he entered the BNHA Universe, he became a fourteen-year-old teenager.
> 
> Izuku was forced to be an Avenger at an early age due to his powers. He is the healer of the team, an extremely powerful healer. Because of his situation (people taking him for granted, people wanting to experiment him), he was offered to become an Avenger. Fury also learned about the intelligence of Izuku, and then Izuku became one of the strategists of the team. Oh and Izuku lost his family when he was young, so no one was there for him except the avengers :(.
> 
> Sneak Peak:
> 
> “Japan is so cool!!” Peter gushed out. 
> 
> “Why are we in Japan again? In all places? We could just go to New York. Maybe there’s a Stark Tower there.” Tony said.
> 
> Izuku sighed as he removed his sunglasses. “Nedzu lives in here. I am Japanese. The Hero School I was talking about is located here in Japan. And the top heroes of this world all live in Japan.”
> 
> “Oh.”
> 
> “Hey, where’s Peter?” Izuku asked as he looked around. Sam face palmed. Suddenly Peter appeared swinging by a tree. Izuku gasped and looked around, relaxed when he saw no one around.
> 
> “Peter! I told you to not use that! You can get arrested!”


End file.
